


Enter the Yifan.

by orphan_account



Series: That ship I'm kinda obsessed with [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Butt Plugs, Crack, M/M, Prince Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Red Velvet are Jun's sisters, Rimming, Shameless Smut, bit of SeHo, i apologise in advance, jun is kind of a brat, king?prince?yifan, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prince Junmyeon was having fun until The Dragon Prince entered the scene.Then he had more fun.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: That ship I'm kinda obsessed with [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707820
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74





	Enter the Yifan.

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'ed so I apologise in advance for whatever you are going to read((

With a final thrust, Sehun pulled out of him slowly and Junmyeon winced at the sudden emptiness.

Adjusting himself on the slippery (and now hopelessly stained) silk sheets, Sehun grinned at him with the most sugary smile possible.

Junmyeon knew what was coming. 

The man who would fuck him into his mattress with a few mere words from Junmyeon, who was feared by all his fellow soldiers for his fierce grit and determination on the field, and who had once talked back to his own commander-in-law (gasp), was a serial cuddler after sex.

Sure enough, long legs entangled Junmyeon's short ones and equally lengthy arms simultaneously wrapped around his long waist. Junmyeon could almost imagine what it was like to cuddle with an octopus.

Talking of octopi- octopuses- whatever the plural of octopus was- 

"Isn't that guy who needs to court one of my ugly sisters coming tomorrow?"

Sehun, who had proceeded to nuzzle Junmyeon's hair, looked up, not impressed from having to stop whatever the fuck he was doing.

"The Dragon Prince of China? Yeah."

 _Right_. The freaking Dragon Prince of China.

For his sisters' sake, he hoped the guy had a horrible fashion sense and was bad-tempered and had a shitty Instagram page. Oh, and he hated ice-cream cake.

His sisters had a weird obsession with sugary desserts.

"I need to go, Your Highness." 

Sehun's soft whisper broke through Junmyeon's practically non-existent sleep. 

Yeah, after Sehun got over his testosterone high, he slipped into titles, _again_ , no matter how many times Junmyeon tried to rectify it.

Conclusion: Sehun while having hot sex was the best kind of Sehun.

"Yeah, okay, bbye."

The huge silver clock on the wall said 3 AM. Soldier training started soon.

Sehun softly kissed Junmyeon's cheek and crept out of the room as quietly as he had slipped in earlier.

Well, atleast Junmyeon could get some sleep now.

Of course, Seulgi was the one who arrived at 10'o clock to wake Junmyeon up, a blue face mask on that made her look like those people from Avatar.

"Five more minutes please-"

"The Dragon Prince is arriving in an hour you ass, get up or I'll tell mom that you had hooked up with that Ambassador from Hong Kong."

Trust Seulgi to ruin your mood even before the day starts.

Scowling, Junmyeon pushed off his blanket, trying to hide the stains from last night by subtly moving pillows sleepily.

Thank god Seulgi was too engrossed in her perfectly shaped cuticles to notice.

By the time Junmyeon was done with his shower, a mass congregation of the female population of his family and their ladies-in-waitings _and_ their maids had gathered in his living room, all with the singular goal of finding the perfect lip gloss color that would go with their insanely expensive designer gowns.

Thank God he doesn't have a vagina, he thought, as he shooed all of them out unceremoniously and accepted a peck on his cheek from his mother.

Ok, maybe Junmyeon had underestimated the Dragon Prince _a bit_.

The man was definitely good-looking and had an impeccable fashion sense.

He walked in through the front doors, oozing with grace and glamour with a trail of his servants who had trays piled with gifts from his crazy rich royal family to theirs. He bowed to Junmyeon's father and they shook hands, and kissed the hands of his sisters and his mother.

Yeri almost passed out in her specially designed Gucci dress because of the kiss. Either that or that tight dress had cut off her oxygen intake. 

To Junmyeon, he offered a handshake and a smoldering smirk.

_Okay_ , Junmyeon internally raged, _maybe_ _this guy was okay looking and knew basic etiquette and dressing. But his Instagram feed was still unknown. And maybe he lacked in other areas. Like he couldn't speak Korean and would rave on in Chinese. Or, yeah, maybe he didn't have a dick._

Junmyeon placated himself with these thoughts as he stuffed exquisitely prepared kimchi into his mouth furiously. 

He spotted Sehun standing at the back of the Dinner Hall and sent a wink his way and the soldier turned red.

Apart from that, the reception dinner was _shit_.

Prince Glam and Fabulous knew fluent Korean and even sprouted facts about Korea that Junmyeon didn't know. Either he was bluffing, or this pretty boy had actually done some Googling before he had arrived.

Junmyeon's mother and father were of course duely impressed, his father stretching it the point of saying, "Call me Heechul, son."

In case he forgot, he already had a _real_ son.

Son-in-law would suit the Dragon person better (whose name was revealed to be Yifan), as his sisters looked ready to carry multiple babies for him.

Junmyeon forced back a yawn as Yifan droned on about antique Ming vases and the rest of his family somehow looked really interested. 

Throwing all formalities out of the window, he got up, the ancient chair making a terrible creaking noise. Someone needed to fix that.

Eight head swivelled in his direction.

"I'm tired, I need to go to bed."

He swear he saw his mother giving him the stink eye.

"I'm sorry, our youngest-" she started, but The Great Yifan smiled a million dollar smile and interrupted her.

"I'm sure we are all tired. I'm so sorry for going on and on. I think I shall go to bed too."

Generally, interrupting the Queen, the woman he also called his mother, ended in multiple verbal wounds, if not death. Today, it however ended in a smile and a nod of agreement.

Junmyeon was ready to throw hands at this point. However, he managed to collect himself and walk out of the hall, motioning Sehun to follow him.

The only thing that could help him now was rough sex.

"What do you mean you got allotted duty in the a different wing?"

Sehun looked at him sheepishly.

"Beacuse of a new resident, our duties got changed. I am in Her Royal Majesty, Your mother's wing tonight, Your Highness."

Of course, Yifan had to come and ruin everything.

Junmyeon did his best scowl.

"Yeah, okay, whatever, go do your duty."

"I'm sorry." 

Sehun whispered and to Junmyeon's surprise leaned in and softly kissed his lips. 

Sehun never made the first move.

Before Junmeyon could comment, Sehun disappeared in the dark hallway, cheeks turning hot and red.

The next awesome method the universe employed to further ruin Junmyeon's life was to make him walk right into Yifan's ridiculously large frame.

Of course, his room was in the guest floor because he was kind of an unexpected guest to family. You couldn't blame him, he never asked to be birthed.

Because if he hadn't, he wouldn't be making small talk with a god like Chinese Prince in the middle of a ill lit hallway.

"I saw you with that guard."

_What the fuck. Was this guy stalking him now too? Maybe want even human- maybe he was a robot made by his family to spy on him and ruin his life._

"I was just asking his about his duties." 

"Okay, if you say so, but I think you were doing more than talking."

"Well, you should be more worried about which one of my dumb sisters you are going to announce to be your fiance tomorrow."

_That's it Junmyeon, change the topic and confuse him._

"I think I like their brother more."

"Huh?"

"You know, that guard, you are going to ruin his career."

"We only sleep around, not that it's any of your business." Junmyeon snapped.

_Who did this guy think he was? The Emperor of China? Okay, maybe, but you get the point._

"He seems to like you a lot."

"The only thing we do a lot is fuck. He isn't stupid and he knows we aren't anything more than that."

"Listen to me-"

"Why should I? You come in here and steal everyone's heart and now I have to listen to your life advice too?"

Yifan's eyes widened.

Okay, maybe Junmyeon overdid it.

"If you want to play your games, play it with someone on your level."

Yifan's cool voice made shivers run down Junmyeon's spine.

"If you are talking about yourself, I think you are forgetting taht you have to marry one of my sister's tomorrow. I have some morals."

"Yeah, since when?"

Large fingers curled around his wrist.

"If you want to play a game, here is one. If I can make you come three times before you make me come even once, I'll marry whichever sister you want me to marry."

_A game, huh?_

Junmyeon tilted his head and thought about it.

Junmyeon had to give major credits to the architect for designing the guest penthouse.

The glass walls surrounding the room gave an incredible view to the sparkling Seoul down below. The moonlight filtered through the glass fell right on the Greek statue in the middle of the room, like a natural spotlight.

It made what they were doing much more sensual.

Yifan was obviously, a pro.

He licked at Junmeyon's aching buds like a predator, his hands roaming all over his body before finally coming to rest at his waist.

It made Junmyeon feel so tiny and fragile.

He loved the feeling.

Yifan's mouth bit and nipped at all the right places, making Junmyeon instinctively arch his back on the new, fresh sheets that would soon cease to be either.

Finally detaching his mouth from Junmyeon's body, Yifan's large fingers slipped through the waistband of his pyjamas and cupped his backside.

_Suddenly, Junmyeon remembered._

Shit, shit, shit.

He tried to move away, but the smug expression on Yifan's face said that he had already hit jackpot.

"Buttplug, huh? That guard is one lucky man."

"Shut up," was the most intelligent comeback Junmeyon came up with at that moment.

Yifan, having found a weak link, pulled ever so slightly at the plug and then roughly pushed it back in again, earning a whine from Junmyeon.

Taking it as good response, he started pushing and pulling, only faster this time, in a pace that almost drove Junmyeon crazy. The additional pressure did wonders to him, and with the buttplug already being inside him for a long time, the result was inevitable.

The end of the carefully laundered silk sheets came soon enough as Junmyeon came into them and his stomach, panting breathlessly and finding frantic purchase on Yifan's shirt.

Yifan pulled him closer for the filthiest kiss Junmyeon had ever experienced, open mouthed with tongues entangled, almost slobbering on each other.

"One down, two more to go." Yifan huskily breathed into his ear.

Junmyeon had a good mind to submit to Yifan completely and let him do whatever he wanted to his body.

It was long before all dignity was completely tossed out and Junmyeon was basically naked on Yifan's lap, who, however was completely clothed. 

Junmyeon pulled at Yifan's shirt and he understood, stripping down to his underwear.

Okay, this man was _packed_.

Junmyeon leaned down and pulled down the Clavin Kleins and mouthed at the tip of the impossibly erect cock. Kittenish licks followed and he peeked up at Yifan, whose eyes were already closed. Because of _him_. He was the one who was doing all this to the Dragon Prince.

Before he could deepthroat Yifan, he was pushed away and manhandled onto the bed, backside facing the ceiling.

He knew what was coming.

He clenched his jaws and concentrated on the music that was softly playing in the background.

He couldn't see what Yifan was doing, but he asked anyways.

"What song is this?"

A murmur of _I don't know_ greeted him, and almost simultaneously the plug was pulled out, and he squirmed at the emptiness, his hole clenching around nothing.

Instead of the fingers that he had expected, a wet object slipped inside him, licking around his puckered rim and filling him up with a weird yet satisfying sensation.

Junmyeon's grip on the sheets drastically tightened and a moan escaped his mouth.

Yifan's tongue worked undetered along his entrance, working magic with every move.

Yifan let out a satisfied sigh as Junmyeon came again, writhing and moaning, the moonlight making the pink and purple blotches on his skin even more prominent.

He looked so heavenly.

_Two down, one more to_ _go._

_Through drought and famine, natural disasters,_  
_My baby has been around for me._  
_Kingdoms have fallen, angels be calling,_  
_None of that could ever make me leave_  
_Every time I look into your eyes I see it_  
_You're all I need,_  
_Every time I get a bit inside I feel it._

Junmyeon was almost begging and pleading by the time Yifan was slipping the condom on. Finally, Yifan gave in and gave him what he wanted.

"More," Junmyeon gasped, drool dribbling down his lips, but he didn't care. 

Thighs, now blooming with red, were wrapped around Yifan's waist as the pace quickened and his stomach once again tightened.

He was so sensitive- he couldn't come again, not again.

Not because of the bet ( what bet?) but because every part of him hurt, hurt so good. 

Yifan hurt him so well.

His eyes focused on the huge black tattoo of a dragon that he had found drawn along his lover's spine.

It's eyes seemed to gleam, or maybe it was the moonlight. Or maybe it was him- he was hallucinating.

Then that one thrust-Junmyeon gasped out loud- and he came again, tears falling down his cheeks and swollen lips- making a mess on his stomach and Yifan's, who kept on thrusting, chasing his own peak.

Junmyeon was wild from the oversensitivity.

Finally, Yifan came, Junmeyon's name spilling out of his mouth like the sweetest music.

_Music_.

_And when we're making love_  
_Your cries they can be heard from far and wide_  
_It's only the two of us_  
_Everything I need's between those thighs_  
_Every time I look into your eyes I see it_  
_You're all I need_  
_Every time I get a bit inside I feel it._

Junmyeon overslept almost on a daily basis.

So, of course, it was of no surprise that when he finally woke it was nearly noon.

What _was_ surprising was the warm kiss that he got on the cheek when he did.

"Good morning," he groggily told a half-naked Yifan who cooed at him. He would hit him later when he was fully awake.

"Finally, your family is going crazy searching for you."

"My family-"

 _Oh_.

Junmyeon swore he saw Irene choke on the low-fat gluten-free drink she was having when she saw Yifan and him come out of the guest bedroom.

"Dragon Pri- you-uh-what-mom-"

He smiled. It wasn't everyday that he one upped his eldest sister.

His sisters obviously weren't very happy.

"I was supposed to have his baby, you whore," Joy claimed, giving him the ugliest glare in the history of ugliest glare.

"Maybe I _will_ tell mom about the Ambassador." 

"He's gay, that's obviously why he didn't like me."

"I hope dad kicks you out."

Wendy kept silent, but her expression wasn't exactly amicable.

Junmyeon shrugged. They were just jealous.

It was a wonder how his parents hadn't heard the grapevine of rumors about Yifan and him, yet, but he was utterly thankful.

Or else, their plan wouldn't have exactly worked.

Yifan had charmed his parents into giving his parents another day for selecting, because _they are all such lovely ladies and I really can't choose one before getting to know them better._

_A load of bullshit._

As Junmyeon passed the last suitcase to a Chinese guard, he felt another load being taken off his shoulder.

He leaned against the back gate of the palace, extemely interested in the imported rose bushes. True to Yifan's word, not a single Korean guard was around. He wondered how he had managed that. On other thoughts, they were probably enjoying the party.

He heard several cars going off into the dark of the night with his luggage, which got drowned out by din of the party going on inside.

A party in the honour of Yifan's forthcoming engagement to one of his sisters.

If only they knew.

The last car started, and came right up to him,stopping at his feet. 

He was pulled in in a flash, his vision suddenly becoming zero as they struggled to adjust to the darkness. 

When they did, he saw a grinning Yifan beside him.

"Hey, princess."

"Don't call me that!"

Yifan didn't reply.

He moulds their mouths together, lips fitting perfectly.

Junmyeon felt light.

They would be in China in a few hours.

_This feels like summer_  
_Boy you make me feel so alive_  
_Just be my lover_  
_Boy, you'll lead me to paradise._

**Author's Note:**

> Blame this entire thing on Junmyeon's Self-Potrait teasers. This man- 
> 
> Also, the song that played during Junharem and at the end was Get You by Daniel Ceasar.
> 
> Also, don't forget to stay safe and healthy and social-distance ( although I have been doing that my whole life like WhAT). 
> 
> ♡


End file.
